Display racks for eyeglasses have existed for many years and are used in various types of stores which dispense sunglasses and the same also are employed in opticians' offices and establishments for purposes of displaying eyeglasses in order that patients may select particularly the shapes and styles of frames they desire to be used in their eyeglasses which are being prepared for them by the optician. Many of the existing display racks are somewhat bulky in nature and require special types of cartons for shipping purposes. Exemplary of this type is the display stand comprising the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,718, in the name of Seiller, dated July 22, 1975. The display rack comprising the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,708, in the name of Leblanc et al, dated Aug. 1, 1967, also is in the same category.
Other forms of display racks and cards are of a generally flat nature and representative of this type are the racks shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,040,881 to McNeill, dated June 26, 1962; No. 3,184,058 to Crowther, dated May 18, 1965; and No. 3,858,726 to Rosenwein, dated Jan. 7, 1975, said racks being somewhat in the nature of easels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,300 to Rosen, dated Dec. 13, 1966, is a sort of combination package and display device for eyeglasses.
Considering the fact that display racks and devices normally are given along with initial and reorder supplies of eyeglasses of various kinds to opticians and other stores where various types of eyeglasses, such as eyeglasses, are sold, it is preferable that display racks be as simple and inexpensive as possible, coupled with convenience of handling and setting up the same into operative position and preferably, at the same time, being attractive and effective in the holding of eyeglasses for display in convenient location. The present invention is directed to several embodiments of simple but efficient and serviceable type of eyeglass display rack embodying principles utilized in a different way from any of those existing in the aforementioned patents, details of which are set forth hereinafter.